


Jeff Has the Flu - Greenfrogger 120 Drabble Collection

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: This drabble story alludes to child abuse, although not physical but emotional so I did put the warning of graphic violence so people would have a heads up.This drabble story deals with Jeff having the flu, needing to go to the hospital and trying to deal with past history of hospitals.  "Mr. Blue" does make a return in this story because why not.Please note that none of this is actually true, except that unfortunately Jeff's mother did died when he was barely a teenager.  The last chapter has a link to an interview he did and in the first twenty minutes he talks about his childhood.And no, I didn't really mean it to be 40 drabbles chapters long - it just happened.  LOL





	1. 13. Red

**Author's Note:**

> Jeff has the flu

Colin:

I quickly realize Ryan’s temper is through the roof as I watch his face become tomato red Fortunately, it’s not towards me, but Dan who gallantly comes on stage and says, “We need to redo a couple of the games once Jeff returns from where ever he ran off to.” The audience has realized that Jeff has the flu but Dan hasn’t? “How in the freaking world does Dan not realize Jeff is sick?” I think to myself. I don’t know how Jeff has kept it together this long but the poor kid is obviously puking after Ryan and I finish Helping Hands.


	2. 16. Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Colin find Jeff in the bathroom

Colin:

Ryan and I followed Jeff into the bathroom and help steady him after puking up what ever was in his stomach. “I don’t feel good, Ryan,” Jeff says in a quiet, shaky voice. Ryan had grabbed a paper towel, wiped Jeff’s mouth off, tossed it in the garbage can, and then gently pulled Jeff into a hug. “I know, buddy; I know,” Ryan told him. Jeff’s body was shaking not only from the chills he suddenly started to have but the tears he just couldn’t hold back anymore. “Hey, Colin is going to watch you while I go deal with Dan and then the three of us will get out of here, okay?” Jeff nodded his head yes.


	3. 17. Flee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run Dan, run

Back in the studio:

Dan saw Ryan coming back into the studio and Dan had a feeling that if he could flee he should. “We’re done,” Ryan stated and threw the three mic pacs on his chair. Dan tried to open his mouth but Ryan interjected, “Look, motherfucker, I don’t care how horrible the takes were you’re going to have to use them because Jeff is done. He’s soaking wet, shaking like a leaf, and crying because he’s in so much pain! I’m going to take him back to his room and me and Colin are going to stay with him.


	4. 26. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready to leave

Colin:

Ryan returns in his street clothes and a bag in hand. He tells me to change quickly and then come back to help Jeff change. I change as fast as I can and together we get Jeff changed into some dry clothes. The bad part is that although he’s in dry, comfy clothes the air conditioning is blowing full blast and it just makes Jeff miserable. “I know buddy, you’re cold, but soon we’ll be out in the warm sun.” Ryan asks me to return Jeff’s stage clothes while he and Jeff walk towards the exit. Once out the heat of the sun makes Jeff’s chills go away.


	5. 29. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff begins to be interested in Ryan's hands

Colin’s POV:

Jeff fever is a bit high, nothing to be concern with yet, but it’s making life interesting. He’s very interested in Ryan’s hands at the moment, stating how big, soft and wonderful they are. Jeff keeps running his own hands over them just mesmerized by the beauty of them. I look away for a moment to get my composure since I’m not sure if Jeff knows I’m in the room with them. I don’t want to spook him or worse yet scare or embarrass him.


	6. 30. Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin finding humor in the situation

Colin:

I am trying my hardest not to laugh because I know it’s the fever talking but I am recording Jeff’s talking out of his ass about Ryan’s hands. I know once he’s feeling better he’ll find this funny. I don’t want to interrupt the scene playing out before me so I’m trying desperately to get my composure when I realize it’s eerily quiet. I realize not only has Jeff fallen asleep but so has Ryan. Ryan is laying on his back with Jeff laying on him somewhat with their hands clasp together, peacefully sleeping.


	7. 33. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling while having the flu

Colin:

Travel is fun but it’s horrible when you’re sick. Thankfully they’re not on tour, but being in a moving bus with the flu and feeling every moment that your stomach contents want out is not fun. There have been a couple of instances when Brad and I have stopped at a hotel so who ever was ill had a “real” bathroom to use and an actual bed to sleep on. If it’s possible, we do it because it makes the person feel a lot better.


	8. 34. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan getting Jeff to drink water

Ryan:

Every time Jeff woke up to either throw up or go to the bathroom I encouraged him to drink water. I’m use to him being a bit whiney and hesitant not to drink but he will eventually comply. I kept telling him it’s better to throw up water than bile and he knew and agreed but it is hard to drink something, even water, when your stomach is protesting so much. He still wanted to hold my hands every time we settled back down. I know Colin didn’t quite understand sick Jeff but I wasn’t surprised by his touchy, feely with my hands. When he gets a fever he tends to get transfix on something and this time it’s my hands.


	9. 37. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, Jeff and his fascination with Ryan's hands

Ryan:

“Wow, your hands are so soft and large. Can’t believe how smooth they are. They’re such a beauty,” Jeff states. I see Colin lose it out of the corner of my eyes and it becomes difficult for me to keep it together. I don’t want to confuse Jeff more than he is at the moment. One wrong move and it could get him riled up. At least for the moment he’s feeling okay even though both Colin and I know that it’s the fever talking. I see that Jeff wants to settle down so I let him hold my hands as a security blanket to help him fall asleep.


	10. 39. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan checking for a fever

Ryan:

So it may not be the most scientific way to check to see if Jeff is warm but without a thermometer it’s the only at the moment I can tell if he’s still running a fever. I gently kiss Jeff’s forehead and yes, he’s still warm. I am thankful that I don’t have any commitments today or tomorrow and I can snuggle with Jeff. If Chip still lived in California I would have called him to at least help take care of Jeff. At least Colin is here and can run an errand or two for me while I hold Jeff.


	11. 41. Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wanting Jeff's fever to break

Ryan:

Jeff is a blanket on top of me. I check his head to see if his fever broke and unfortunately it hasn’t. His fever may have even gotten higher. I hope not because I don’t really want to take him to the emergency room. As soon as my thought fades, I feel a tap on my shoulder. It’s Jeff, “Ryan, I don’t feel too good.” “I know buddy,” I respond, wishing he did. He holds me tighter, like trying to keep a grip on reality and cries silent tears, damping my shirt.


	12. 46. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan begins the epic tale of Jeff's task

Ryan:

I think Jeff knows he needs to go to the hospital but his past history with hospitals has him scared. I know Chip knows as much as I do about him watching his mother deteriorate and then being the only one in the room as him mother past because his father was going to get his mother’s sister to say goodbye to her before she did pass. Unfortunately, they did not make it time and what happened afterwards has scarred him.


	13. 48. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff rest while Ryan watches the world go by

Ryan:

The sky is an amazing blue color. I’m just staring at the sky, daydreaming a bit while Jeff sleeps some more. Poor guy, I know he’s feeling miserable and wishes his stomach would calm down a bit. I’m hoping that we don’t have to go to the emergency room but it’s looking more and more that we may have to go. If nothing else to get something to stop the nausea and get fluids into him. I know that’s not what he exactly wants but it might become necessary.


	14. 50. Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan doesn't want to but knows he must take Jeff to the ER; he calls reenforcement

Ryan:

I know Jeff is in a state of sadness knowing that in order to feel better we’re going to have to make a trip to the emergency room. I know that he’s going to freak out because his mind will travel back to when his mom died so I am going to bring in reinforcement that will help Jeff feel safe. I know he’ll feel better and calmer while he’s there and I know that Brad will be more than willing to help.


	15. 51. Brick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan waiting on Brad to come to the hotel

Ryan:

When Jeff wakes up he proceeds to tell me he feels that someone through a brick at his chest. I really feel for him. I called Brad and he’s on his way to come and help with taking Jeff to the hospital. I know that emotionally Jeff will feel better and hopefully our time in the emergency room will be short and sweet and that Jeff will feel just better with Brad in his presence.


	16. 56. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff's fever dreams

Brad:

When Jeff is sick with a fever he tends to have fever dreams and from what I have witnessed are super scary. There was a couple of nights a few years ago when we were all in town to tape Whose Line episodes when Jeff became ill and Ryan and I helped him calm down after a series of these. I feel for the guy, he would finally wake up after one of these dreams, calm down and fall back to sleep and then be thrown into another one. After the third one, Ryan and I held him close and kept the dreams away.


	17. 60. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff's fever has gotten higher

Ryan:

Jeff’s head feels like it’s on fire and now I have no choice but to taken him to the emergency room to. Thankfully Brad is here now. I sent Colin to Dan’s office to explain to him that more than likely neither Brad, who was suppose to be the fourth chair in tomorrow’s taping, nor I would be there. There was no way in hell neither one of us was going to leave Jeff’s side until he was out of the hospital, the fever broke, and that we both felt comfortable enough to leave Jeff to his own devices.


	18. 61. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff's need for comfort

Brad:

Jeff needs to have creature comforts, which for Jeff are toys, surrounding him when he’s anxious and/or sick. One is a stuffed blue cat that is named Mr. Blue (obviously). The other thing is Legos. Legos helped Jeff keep his mind busy when he starts getting anxious. It was something Chip thought of that would keep Jeff’s mind busy when his thoughts were making him anxious while on the road. When Ryan called to let me know he needed help with Jeff he made it a point to tell me five times to stop and get some Lego sets that Jeff could put together while he was recovering.


	19. 70. Willpower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're at the hospital

Ryan:

Brad, Jeff and I arrive at the hospital and it’s taking all Jeff’s willpower not to get up and try to make a break for it. I don’t think he would get very far because of how shitty he feels but I know from how fidgety he is how anxious he is. I’m hoping that all he has is the flu and not something ridiculous like pneumonia and they have to admit him. Then he’ll really be up the creek.


	20. 72. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff's last memory of his mother

Ryan:

I feel for Jeff. Jeff was a teenager when he was left to stay with his mother as she laid dying as his father rushed to the airport to pick up his sister-in-law. Unfortunately, his mother couldn’t hold on and wait for them to return. No one, including the medical staff, his dad, or even him realized that she would die so quickly. When the machines beeped that her heart stopped Jeff screamed, lost in his own hell of pain and there was nothing anyone could do about it.


	21. 73. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff's father reacts to his mother dying without him being there

Ryan:

When his father returned, along with his aunt, they learned that she had already passed. Jeff’s father blamed anyone and everyone for his wife’s death including his youngest child who was a mere fourteen at the time. Jeff didn’t know what to do nor how to react regarding his father temper towards him about the question of “Why did you let her die when I was away?” I understand in grief we can say some pretty stupid shit but Jeff’s dad never apologized.


	22. 74. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartache on a certain day

Ryan:

When we started this group - myself, Greg, Chip and Jeff I didn’t understand the significant of him requesting that we didn’t schedule shows from February 27 through March 1. Chip had known and explain to me of Jeff’s heartache. I would have done what Jeff asked anyways but when Chip told me the story I couldn’t believe that a grown man would blame at fourteen year old boy for a death was going to happen anyways. Seriously, the hell that boy went through wasn’t fair.


	23. 78. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get fluids into Jeff

Brad: 

I am trying desperately to get Jeff to suck on an ice cube but he doesn’t want to. He’s wrapped in his favorite blanket with Mr. Blue in one hand and his other hand is around my bicep trying not freak out. Mostly his head is in the crook of my neck trying to hide away from the world. Once in a great while he’ll move his head out so he can see what’s going on but then gets scared and hides again.


	24. 79. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep it together

Ryan:

It’s becoming way overwhelming for Jeff to be here at the hospital. I can hear Brad whispering to him, as I fill out admittance paperwork for Jeff, for him to stop crying and calm down although both Brad and I know that won’t work. Brad is trying not to make a scene but Jeff’s is in a losing battle with his anxiety and we both need to keep Jeff in the present. Brad does what he does best and with a quick motion hugs Jeff into his chest and immediately Jeff begins to calm down.


	25. 80. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Averting a panic attack

Brad:

Staff realizes that Jeff is having a panic attack and we’re quickly through triage and then a room. No one recognizes us which I am thankful. While the nurse starts an IV, I keep Jeff’s attention, distracting him. The nurse start an IV quickly, gives him fluids and medicine to stop the nausea. She also quickly takes blood for testing to make sure he only has the flu. The nausea medicine quickly does it’s job allowing Jeff to sleep. With Jeff relaxed I also realize that Ryan has finally let his eye close as well. I smile to myself and play on my phone.


	26. 86. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noise down the hall

Ryan:

I am jerked awake suddenly. It takes me a moment to realize what happen, it being a scream from down the hall. Fortunately, I look and Brad gives me the thumbs up signal telling me that Jeff is still sleeping peacefully. I rub my eyes, stand up and carefully stretch out my back, and then walk over to where Brad is to talk to him in hush tones. He tells me it’s been a half hour and that the doctor was in to introduce himself and that once the results were in from the blood they took he’d let us know.


	27. 88. Disobedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan stopping Jeff from having a nightmare

Ryan:

I can tell Jeff, through his body language, is in the grasp of a nightmare and I try desperately before it gets too bad to wake him up. Thankfully he did and he’s appreciates it. He tells me it was about his dad and him and he was being punished for him being disobedience towards his father. All he can remember that it was after his mother died because his father blamed him for not keeping her alive until he and his aunt returned to the hospital.


	28. 91. Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff becoming agitated

Brad:

Both Ryan and I can tell Jeff is becoming a bit agitated. Now that he’s had an hour nap, some of that nervous energy is coming through. I thought Legos would help, but instead he wants to stand on his feet for a bit. Once Ryan puts the socks that the hospital gives you on Jeff’s feet he sits up so I can tie his gown on in the back. I see that he has his sweat pants on so once he’s standing with Ryan supporting him, I find his blanket and put it over his shoulders to keep the chill off of him.


	29. 93. Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff starts to feel better

Ryan:

Soon Jeff is tired of standing but still has some anxious energy so Brad gets him engrossed in putting together one of the Legos set he brought. The nurse comes in, which spooked Jeff a bit but Brad was able to keep his attention towards him and she quickly changed out his empty fluid bag for a new one and took his temperature which indicated that his fever had broke. As she’s leaving she announces that the results from his blood work would be in the computer soon so the doctor can access them and see what, if anything else, is going on.


	30. 96. Collect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Results are in

Ryan:

The doctor comes in to give us the results of the blood work indicating that Jeff is only suffering dehydration from the flu. He tells us that once the bag of IV fluid is finish the nurse will come in and remove the needle from the IV. While we’re waiting, he says he’ll tell the nurse to gather the discharge papers and that we should collect our things so we’re ready to go and get the heck out of here. I’m glad we came because the IV fluids and the anti-nausea medication help Jeff out tremendously, bringing the color back into his face.


	31. 100. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting....

Brad:

Jeff was a bit tired so we encouraged him to take another nap while letting the iv fluid finish. I promised we would work on the Lego kit once we got back to the hotel. As we were gathering our stuff, a photograph slip out of Jeff’s jacket pocket. It was quite beat up but it meant the world to Jeff as it was a picture of his mom. Both me and Ryan could see how beautiful she was and where Jeff got his good looks from.


	32. 102. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurse goes over discharge paperwork

Ryan:

The nurse comes in to check on Jeff and sees that the IV drip is about down. As it’s finishing we listen as she goes over the discharge paperwork. Once she’s done going through the paperwork she gets everything needed to remove the IV from Jeff’s arm and does it quickly and efficiently without him waking up. Needless to say Brad and I were impress by her skill set. She states that once we get Jeff ready to go we are free to leave.


	33. 105. Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preamble to why the blanket is so important

Brad:

I make sure we have everything including Jeff’s beloved blanket as Ryan gently wakes Jeff up so we can get him dress and then high tail it out of here. Ryan’s attention and soon my once I realized what’s going on watch as Jeff’s eyes dart around the room. Ryan is about to ask what’s wrong, when Jeff asks, “Where’s my blanket?” I assure him that I have it in the bag but he needs to see it. I show it to him that I made sue to grab it and he grabs it out of my hand and hugs it.


	34. 106. Terminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meaning of the blanket

Jeff, very quitely:

When my mom told me she had terminal cancer she said she wanted to give me something to remember her by. Something that she made with her own hands, letting me know that she loved me and would always watch out for me in heaven. She made me this blanket. When I was a kid at school I took the blanket back and forth to school because I couldn’t trust my dad not to go into my room and throw it away.


	35. 109. Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans...

Ryan:

Instead of heading to the hotel, we head to Brad’s house. It’s morning now, around 9:00 a.m. and Jeff, who’s feeling better would like to sit outside in the warm, morning sun, watching a bird fly around or even Brad’s dogs then be stuck in a hotel room. Brad calls Seana and lets her know that he’s on his way home with me and Jeff in tow. She’s such a sweet girl, she heads out to the store to stock up on some food and medicine so that when we get there we’re all prepared.


	36. 110. Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Seana outside

Seana:

Ryan and Brad promptly fell asleep after having some breakfast since they were up all night with Jeff at the hospital. For Jeff, he’s awake and feeling some what normal. So after getting the other two settled for a restful nap, I take Jeff to my backyard, letting the dogs out to play. He’s seems fascinated by a tree near us when I look up the tree, I see a mama bird in a nest feeding her young.


	37. 111. Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching the world go by and then taking a nap

Seana:

I can only see half of Jeff’s face but I can see the smile from his eye to his mouth. He’s thrilled to be outside in the warm sunshine. He laughs as he watches the dogs play together. After an hour or so I can tell that he needs to go inside and take a nap as he’s trying hard not to fall asleep. With the promise that we will come out here later, I convince him to come inside and take a nap. Once he lays down in our guest bedroom the dogs immediately jump up on the bed and curl up against him, making him feel safe.


	38. 118. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Jeff father became

Seana:

I will learn later that what Jeff says is the first time he has open up about his mother’s death. He explains that her death totally changed his father into a monster. That he began not to care about anything, including the well being of his children. Jeff is the only child of six at home and he is told by family that his father is grieving and to give him space. Which wouldn’t be hard to do if his dad would have just left him alone.


	39. 119. Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Jeff's dad

Jeff (Head laying on Ryan’s lap, holding on to Mr. Blue tightly )

My father always had a temper that I learned not tempt. Once my mom died, my father was always angry towards me. I look like her, I’m sure it reminded him of her a lot. I tried to help; then I tried to stay out of the way. It didn’t matter, he was always angry at me for some reason. During high school I got a job, saved my money and once I graduated I left. My family was angry that I left him; calling me a spoiled brat. The last time I talked to him I was brave enough to tell him that he was an asshole of a father and wanted nothing more to do with him.


	40. 120. Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwusVX-5dBU&index=72&list=PLe0jecbV5ZctybBmXu0084nWAWQqEIpdr&t=0s  
> This is a link to an interview Jeff did that I found interesting and you may too.
> 
> During this interview I learned a few things in Jeff’s real life that I have incorporated in the drabble story:
> 
> Yes, his mother did unfortunately pass when he was a young teenager -(Maybe 8th or 9th grade) which he states but doesn’t say anything else on the topic.
> 
> His parents had been married to other people and he has several half-siblings plus an older brother. For this story, the oldest son is father’s son (his mother’s step-son) who I’m going to state was old enough to have his own life, and didn’t really know how bad it was for Jeff. Also, Jeff’s older brother, which I don’t mention in this story, we’ll assume was in college living at a dorm.
> 
> As of 2016, no his dad is/was not deceased but I need to somehow wrap up this story line.

Jeff:

My dad’s oldest son got my number and called me. He apologized for not being there for me. He was told that Dad and I were fine and that we needed space to heal after my Mom’s death. I asked how he learned about my shitty teenage years. He explained that Dad had moved to a convalescent home and as he was cleaning the house so it could be sold he came across some notes I had written about my life. He confronted Dad about this and admitted he was a jerk to me. He was the one who encouraged me to give Dad one more chance. He cried when I walked into his room, held out his arms for a hug, which made me cry as he hugged and kept telling me sorry over and over again. We talked and he told me how proud he was of me and we were able to have a relationship the last few months of his life.


End file.
